


Til It's Gone

by theanatomyofpoe



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, before the hell, between season 2 and 3 maybe, happy SAMCRO days, idk when this even happens, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanatomyofpoe/pseuds/theanatomyofpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>know that he had someone waiting for him, someone to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is old as dicks and I'm just posting it because my AO3 is dead. Enjoy this unbeta'd piece!

They're laying in bed, Juice is heaving for breath and Happy is lighting a cigarette. They've been sleeping together for almost six months now, and they've grown pretty used to each other in that time.   
"You leavin in the morning?" Juice asked, plucking the cigarette from between his lover's fingers and taking a long drag. Happy leans back and nods, reaching up and scratching at the short hairs of Juice's head. Juice sighed and heaved himself up, pulling Happy's boxers on and shuffled to the bathroom.   
Happy watched him go with a deepset frown. He hated leaving Charming and meeting back up with the Nomads, leaving Juice and not being sure when he'd get to see him again. He knew he didn't have to worry about Croweaters or other guys, he'd claimed Juice a week after they'd first fucked,(he told Clay plainly, "I really like Juice. I'm going to be with him and if you have a problem with it, take it up with me." Clay had thrown his hands up and smiled, "You're good for him Hap. I'm fine with it.") but he still worried. the MC life was not an easy nor long one and Happy's worst fear was coming back to Charming and finding Juice wasn't there anymore.   
Juice returned from the bathroom and flopped on top of the older man, his brown eyes glittered with unshed tears.   
"I'll fucking miss you." he muttered, smushing his face against Happy's heavily tattooed chest. Happy rubbed at Juice's back, scratching at it and kissed the top of his head.  
"I'll miss you to Hermosa. I'll be back as soon as I can."   
They dosed for a few hours and when Happy woke up, Juice was gone and light was beginning to filter through the blinds above the bed. He got up, got dressed enough to be decent and left the room, pulled by the smell of Chuckie's cinnamon coffee.   
Tig and Clay were talking quietly at the bar when he emerged. He patted Clay on the shoulder and sat down, motioning for Chuckie to make him a cup.  
He was halfway through his first cup when he felt strong arms wrap around his upper arms and a smooth head rest on his shoulder. He turned his head and accepted the kiss that was waiting there and sipped at his coffee some more, watching Juice sit down on the stool beside him ad pour milk and sugar into his own cup.   
"What time ya leavin Hap?" Clay asked, spiking his coffee with a bit of rum and taking a long gulp.   
"11." Happy said, rubbing Juice's knee under the lip of the bar. Juice's hand met his and their fingers laced, holding on tight.   
"That's a shame. I'd love for ya to stay." Clay replied, raising his mug in a mock toast. Happy smiled but he knew it would be at least a year before he could even consider leaving the Nomads. They were going through so much right now it had taken him almost 2 months to get back to Juice after the last time.   
He rose suddenly, draining the last of his coffee and patting Juice on the head.   
"I'm going to pack my bag." He told them, before hooking his mug on one of Chuckie's creepy fake fingers and left to get ready.

\---

45 minutes later he was outside, strapping his rucksack to the back of his Dyna with Juice standing beside him, arms crossed and face set in a deep frown.  
"Alright, I'm almost ready." He stated, patting his bag to make sure it was tight and turning to face his lover.  
"What else do you need?" Juice asked, reaching up and fixing the fold in his t shirt where his sunglasses hang.  
"This," he whispered, pulling Juice flush against him and kissing him hard enough to last however many months it would be til they could again. They ignored the catcalls coming from under the shade of the garage and Juice wrapped his arms around Happy's neck, hugging him as hard as he could.  
"Come back to me whole, ok?" Juice whispered against his ear, his voice breaking on the last word. Happy nodded against him and pulled back enough to lay a small kiss on Juice's forehead and rest his nose there. He wanted to keep the smell of Juicy with him the whole time he rode, know that he had someone waiting for him, someone to live for.  
"I promise, sweet boy. I'll see you in a few weeks." He pulled away and sniffed, rubbing his hands on his jeans and going to say goodbye to the rest of the Charming clan. Happy received strong hugs and slaps on the back from everyone, even a small hug from Jax's old lady, the tiny brunette doctor.   
He climbed onto his bike slowly and stretched his leg out straight to prepare it for the long ride ahead. Clay walked over and placed his large hand on the handlebars.  
"Be safe brother. You run into any trouble before you get outta the county, you call me or Tig alright?" Happy nodded, and laid his hand on top of Clay's , signaling him to wait.   
"You take care of him. No matter what, Clay." He said quietly, glancing over to where his boy was seated on the picnic table beside Chibs. Clay winked and nodded, "Don't you worry, he's safe with us." And with that Clay backed away and Happy started his bike. He threw his hand up as he pulled out of the Teller Morrow car lot and hoped he'd be back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I am and always will be Juice trash, and I'm not or will i ever be sorry.  
> Come hang with me on Tumblr anatomy-of-poe.tumblr.com


End file.
